foerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Flaws/Drawbacks
Nopony's perfect. Flaws are an optional part, just like traits. However, unlike traits. These rarely do any good. These should only be taken by players that want more of a "role-playing element". It is not recommended to have a flaw if you are an inexperienced player. There are 3 ways to get drawbacks. First it choosing to take one. (you may not have more then 2 flaws at the start. At least, it's not recommended. The total maximum you can get is 5. Most flaws can be "cured" sometimes through roleplaying, like addictions can be fought off or purged. This will however take time and likely money to get through. The second way is to roll for one. This can be done in 3 ways as well. Either a d100, a d20+x or xd20s. First method is the simplest, but can result in anything. Second method lets you roll within a certain "degree" of flaws. Only a d20 lands you in the flaw area. d20+20 within the drawbacks, d20+40 within complexions, d20+60 within syndromes, and d20+80 within derangements. The third method is to simply roll 1-5 d20's. This will however remove the first 1-4 flaws. But allows for great variation of what you might get. Just remember, it's no easy task to play some of these. And the last way to get a flaw is to have it "rewarded" to you by the GM. If they deem you "worthy" of a flaw, they can give one to you (if you decide to play with flaws)For example, someone that always jumps to conclusions, is trigger happy and never waits to reason could get the "Hot headed" flaw as a price. 1: Shy: You are not as socially adapt as other ponies. Each time you meet anyone new, you must make a simple will save to dare and speak with them. If you fail, you suffer -20 to all social interactions done with this person. If you succeed, you only suffer -4 until you've been able to spend at least 30 minutes with them. 2: Tardy: You like to get things done in your own pace. Your suffer -4 to your sequence, as well as any rushed actions. In addition, anything long term takes 4 % longer for you to do. (such as reading, repairing, tinkering) 3: Jaded: You're just not as bright as the rest of us. You suffer -4 to all tasks that require you to think or concentrate. This doesn't however affect very simple tasks or trivial tasks. You do however get +5 to will saves to look up from cover. But if you fail a save with more then 20, you look anyhow, and suffer -3 AC until your next turn. 4: Hyper: You have a problem with waiting, for each round you has to sit and wait, you suffer -1 to any save to not "do something". (stacks until task is done) Once every 7'th round, you must make a simple save appropriate to the task (often will) that you are trying to not do. If you fail, your character leaps into action of whatever they wanted to do. (you can spend a FP to avoid doing this however) You do however get +3 to your sequence due to this. 5: Weak willed: You are more easily persuaded by others, you do not get the +10 bonus on will saves you would normally get. And you suffer -10 to speech checks when trying to stand up for yourself or counter an argument. 6: Feeble: You are unathletic and uncoordinated. You suffer -5 to all physical general attribute checks. 7: Close minded: You have a hard time seeing the big picture. You suffer -5 to all mental general attribute checks. 8: Frail: Due to your weaker muscle structure, your total HP is reduced by 2. 9: Inattentive: You got your heads up in the clouds... those big grey, fluffy... what were we talking about again? Oh hey, look a spritebot! Your suffer -10 to all Per checks and -3 to your sequence. 10: Meager fortitude: Each time you have to roll against keeping your composure (nausea). You have a 20 % chance (roll 80 or lower) to suffer from the effect of 11-15 on the aliment table whether or not you succeed. 11: Murky eyes: Your vision is a but obscured Each time in combat you attack against someone with concealment, roll twice and take the worse of the two results. (this may only affect every other roll) 12: Noncombatant: You're not just very good at hurting others. You suffer -5 to all close combat attack rolls 13: Pathetic: You are much weaker within one area then you normally should be. Roll a d8, and the number it lands on according to the SPECIAL-W will be reduced by one multiplier when making general checks for that attribute. Ex: On a 3, your End checks will be reduced. A simple would be x6 instead of x7. Easy 4 instead of 5. 14: Weak bladder. Each time you have to roll against being frightened (fear). You have a 20 % chance (roll 80 or lower) to suffer from the effect of 11-15 on the aliment table whether or not you succeed. 15: Poor reflexes: You often zig when you should have zagged. You do not get the bonus +10 to your Ref saves. 16:Vulnerable: Your do not excel very well at defending yourself, you suffer a -3 penalty to your AC. 17: Shaky: You just can't help it, but you shake quite a bit. You suffer -5 to all ranged attack rolls. 18: Unreactive: You tend to space out. You suffer -9 to your sequence, and may never be first in combat. 21: Sluggish: You are a bit slower then others, you move one square less then others every time you move. This means you have to spend at least 2 AP to move one square. And a canter takes you only 2-3 squares. 25: Oversized ego: Due to some strange turn of events, your character always refer to themselves in third person. Any time they'd be forced to do a "degrading task" for someone as great and powerful as them, they suffer a -7 morale bonus to all skills for 5 times as long as the task took to perform. 29: Sterile: Your character is sterile and is unable to reproduce in a normal, biological way. 41-48: Sexual abnormality: Your character strives from the norm when it comes to their... preferences in partner. This will either overwrite a trait (it will still grant it's bonus, perhaps a bit changed however if GM desires) that affects your characters attraction, add to their list of appeals, or warp an existing one to fit their new taste. Roll a d20 to determine your characters new sexual appeal: 1: "Please sister, I incest.." Your character is attracted to family members (fun for the whole family?) it can be siblings, parents or both. If your character has no living family, you have to re-roll. 2: "I'd like to do a tree..." Your character is a dendrophile, perhaps it's because they're all hard as wood? 3: "You just don't understand!" Your character has a fetish out of the ordinary, like rather creepily affectionate about something. Roll a d10 to determine what: 1: Hooves. 2: Mane. 3: Pegasi wings. 4: Unicorn horns. 5: Cutie marks. 6: Earth pony ears. 7: Nostrils. 8: Tails. 9: Nipples. 10: That little part around the area where limbs can bend. ("armpits/back of knees) 4: .. 9: "You're such a great listener... and what a selfless lover to!" Your character is a necrophiliac, there's just something that makes those lifeless bodies so dead sexy. 61: Feel no pain (CIPA): Your character is unable to feel pain due to a genetic disorder. This eliminates any penalties caused by pain, it however does not make them immune to fear or nausea. Or broken limbs, only penalties caused by any kind of pain is ignored. You however get +25 on fear saves as your character generally doesn't fear anything but death. After all, all they know is that their limbs can bend funnily and blood can spurt out. It just never hurts. They can feel tried from it however. And do note only pain is removed, they still have normal senses otherwise, so delicate tasks such as SoH is not impaired. They however suffer -15 to fort saves against temperature changes as their body also lacks the ability to feel heat or cold. Due to this, your character also only know whether or not they are above, or bellow 50 % of their HP. 65:Mute: Your character was born missing their vocal cords. They cannot speak. However, they can mouth sentences that can be read by anyone that knows how to read lips. They are also fluid in sign language and write twice as fast as normal ponies. "Speaking" however costs twice as much AP as you have to gesticulate. Mothing words cost 50 % more as it takes your character longer then normal to form sentences. However, the good part is that they are immune to killing joke's effects as they've never said anything it can play it's cruel joke upon. This however doesn't stop the vines from trying to entangle the character. They are also immune to the effect of becoming mute after their tongue is cut out. 72: Infamineable: Due to a defect at birth, your character never knows when they are full, or hungry. They only suffer half the effect of starvation. But will starve as the exact same rate, they just don't know it. They just feel more and more tired. It is possible for the character to overeat, depending how much they'd eat, they could either (roll d20, all effects varies depending how much they consumed) 2-8: Throw up, suffering the consequence of the ailment, nausea mishap number 81-85. 9-15: suffer the penalties for starvation for 6 hours, (while not starving for real ofc). 16-19: Become incapacitated for 1 day, as if you have had your torso crippled. 1 or 20: Your stomach risk bursting, roll a fort save based on how much you ate, lowest being simple, highest being hard (neigh impossible is possible, but would require ALLOT of overeating). If you fail, your stomach ruptures and your character suffers extreme pain and is constantly halfway down the condition track (or lower) and will die within 6d6 hours unless treated for internal bleeding by a doctor check, healing both or restoration crystal. (simple magic will not suffice due to all the content spilled into your stomach) if you succeed however, you suffer all above penalties. (apart from this one ofc) 78: Blind: Your character is blind and cannot see. They suffer -60 to any action where vision is required (however, if they somehow can have knowledge of what they are doing without sight (such as knowing how a mine is build in detail, how to massage someone on the correct pressure points or hacking a terminal, knowing exactly where all the buttons are, and having someone else being your "eyes". You do not suffer any penalties, it however takes between 50 to 300 % longer then normal. You are however immune to flash-bangs (and similar effects) and the cripple "blindness". Also If you have good hearing (Per 8 or higher) you are able to pinpoint a enemies "general direction" and you only suffer -15 for attacking in their direction. (6-7 Per gives -25, 5 gives -31 bellow gives -40. 11-12 is -5 however) However, your range is 50 % shorter then granted from the normal Per table. And if an enemy is further away then ½ your Per squares, you have to roll a d6 to hit their square (varying between 5-6 to 2-6 depending how far away they are. GM whim. 91: Terminally ill: No doctor is sure what exactly is wrong with you, but you are far from as healthy as any other pony. Some think it's a miracle you are still alive. Your maximum HP pool is reduced by 50 % (rounded up if your pool is bellow 20, otherwise down if possible) and your the time for your healing rate to work is doubled. If there is a cure to this, it is unknown to you. Maybe a healing both or restoration talisman would be able to fix you? Sadly, neither of those are any easy to come by... (up to GM to decide what can cure this condition, if anything) 95: Haemophilia: You gain twice the amount of wounds you normally would whenever you take damage which causes wounds (basically, the rate you gain wounds is cut in half) and you always heal two less wound each time you area treated. (min 1) In addition, you do not get the death save bonus for only having up to 3 wounds. 98:Osteoporosis: Your body limbs are twice as likely to be crippled, and your physical attributes count as 2 lower then they actually are for the purpose of skills, checks and requirements. The only thing unaffected is the death saves. Any attempts to improve your skeletal durability will require twice as much effort, and will only bring it up to "normal" level instead of a beneficial one. (replacing it with a bionic/mechanical skeleton will however give all the benefits. It will however be 30 % harder to perform the exchange. (Unless said strengthening is done) 100: Bulletproof: You are bulletproof. Your character is immune to fear from being pinned down or shot at since they know they are invincible. It will take a neigh impossible will save to retreat from combat, and you are not allowed to see your characters HP. Anyone using awareness or first aid/doctor/outdoorspony to examine your wounds will only get to know if you have close to 30, 60 or 90 % of your HP.